The present invention relates to a method and a system for activating a wireless device. More particularly, the present invention provides for an automated process for managing an over-the-air activation, deactivation, or change of service for a two-way wireless communication device, e.g., a radio modem such as a pager or a wireless phone. The over-the-air operations are performed via a wireless subscription management network.
A conventional wireless electronic communication device, for example a radio modem such as a two-way pager, is traditionally put into service for a customer through a service provider. The service provider may be a different entity than a network provider, i.e., the entity providing the wireless communications infrastructure, such as a MOBITEX network, the de facto international standard for two-way wireless data communications. As is known in the art, a basic MOBITEX network includes base stations, local switches, national switches, and a network control center.
The activation process for a particular communication device generally requires that, once the service provider determines that the customer should be authorized for service, the service provider contacts the network provider. The determination if and how to activate the communication device can be based on a number of factors, such as user provided information, for example, the user""s credit report, service area, type of services requested and price option. The service provider then provides to the network provider, for example, the serial number assigned by the manufacturer of the communication device and a unique network address of the device (UNA), also assigned by the manufacturer. The network provider then activates the device.
The activation process itself is performed manually, i.e., the required user information must be provided to and then processed by the service provider and subsequently forwarded to the network provider. Further, the activation process is not generally performed in real-time. The activation process also presumes a number of different operations that are performed by the manufacturer at the time the device is manufactured, such as the manual programing of a unique network address (UNA) for each communication device. Thus, the activation process can be labor intensive and costly.
Every conventional wireless device has a unique network address, e.g., a unique phone number or equivalent identifier so that signals can be directed to a particular device. As indicated above, the manufacturer must assign this unique network address to the device at the time of assembly. Even if the communication device, such as a radio modem, is not activated, the device is assigned, at the time of manufacture, a unique network address from a limited pool of such addresses. The manual assignment of a unique address at the time of manufacture increases the cost of manufacturing each wireless device, and requires that careful records be kept of network addresses used to avoid any duplication.
UNAs assigned to manufacturers will become increasingly difficult to manage as the volume of units required to fulfill market requirements grows. The current manual process of multiple services will become cost prohibitive. Assigning UNAs begins with the allocation of a range of UNAs to a radio modem manufacturer. The manufacturer then programs a UNA into each radio modem and records the UNA and manufacturer serial number pair. An electronic copy of a list with the UNAs is provided to the network operator who will provide service for the devices. Since there are different operators and various ranges assigned to each operator, activation of each device is typically a manual and error prone process. Similarly, changing the UNA from a local to regional or international UNA, or to the address range of another operator also requires a manual change process. For example, user and operator exchange of account and device information, address, and manufacture number, are done via fax, voice call, or E-mail. The information is then manually entered into an account management system. Such a process is not only costly and time consuming, but also yields a relatively high number of errors that also need to be corrected via manual trouble shooting and resolution procedures. For high volume, low margin markets, such as paging, the current method of operation is cost prohibitive.
Further, the finite address space and international numbering plan needed to support MOBITEX creates an added level of complexity, cost, and security risk resulting in the proliferation of radio modem programming tools. This is another problem that must be addressed. Since UNA space is limited, controlled allocation and reprogramming of UNAs is necessary. The variety of tools and skills required to program radio modems also represents a sales impediment in addition to the security risk and potential for error. Further, limiting the access to tools that permit reprogramming of UNAs increases system security and decreases the rate of errors while improving customer satisfaction and convenience.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wireless subscription management system and a method for an automated, over-the-air process of managing and administering wireless communication devices. Further, the present invention minimizes manual process and data entry error in addition to simplifying the distribution, production and programming of wireless devices.